My Valentine
by sinosijak7
Summary: kado valentine apa yang akan Hanbin berikan pada Jinhwan? iKON BinHwan / BJin / HanJin


Tittle : My Valentine

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin &amp; Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal, BL

.

.

yoyoyo dedek balik memeriahkan valentine xD

Binhwan couple lagi nihh wkwk

Seneng kan yakan dikasih binhwan lagi

Mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review ff in the club xD

Pada seneng ternyata liat binhwan nc-an yang belum cukup umur gak boleh baca/?

Yodah happen reading

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

"hyung eodiga?" tanya Hanbin

"membeli makan" jawab Jinhwan singkat padat jelas/?

Tanpa banyak bicara Hanbin mengikuti Jinhwan sang kekasih pergi mencari makan dan menggenggam tangannya erat seperti dikasih lem uhu/?

"kau mau makan apa bin-ah" tanya Jinhwan

"jajangmyeon" jawab Hanbin

Lalu mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah restaurant yang sering mereka kunjungi. Mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari pengunjung lain yang terletak di lantai dua di balkon tempat favorit mereka.

Diam selama beberapa menit setelah memesan makanan, Hanbin menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"hyung" panggil Hanbin

"ne?" tanya Jinhwan

"kau ingin hadiah apa di hari valentine nanti?" tanya Hanbin

Jinhwan tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia bersuara.

"aku tidak ingin hadiah" jawab Jinhwan

Hanbin tampak bingung dengan jawaban Jinhwan

"aku hanya ingin kau selalu disisiku selamanya Hanbin-ah" kata Jinhwan saat melihat raut muka Hanbin yang bingung "aku tidak menginginkan coklat ataupun hadiah yang lainnya" kata Jinhwan "aku hanya menginginkan kita selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat kita" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

Hanbin tersenyum hangat mendengarkan penuturan sang kekasih lalu mencium tangan sang namja mungil.

"saranghae hyung" kata Hanbin sambil tetap menciumi tangan Jinhwan

"nado saranghae Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhwan melemparkan senyum tulusnya pada Hanbin

Tak lama kemudian jajangmyeon pesanan mereka datang dengan sepiring kimbab dan kimchi.

"selamat makan" kata mereka serempak

Makan dengan keadaan sunyi hanya terdengar suara sumpit yang bertabrakan/? Dengan mangkok lalu terpaan angin sore yang segar membuat nuansa romantis di sore hari yang sedikit berkabut itu.

Tak sengaja mata Hanbin menatap sisi bibir Jinhwan yang terkena kuah jajangmyun.

"hyung" panggil Hanbin memecahkan keheningan

Jinhwan yang sedang asik memakan jajangmyunnya segera mengangkat/? Wajahnya dan menatap Hanbin "wae?" tanya Jinhwan

Hanbin segera menarik dagu Jinhwan dan membersihkan kuah jajangmyeon yang berada di sisi bibir Jinhwan dengan bibirnya. Setelah dirasa sudah bersih, Hanbin segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terlihat Jinhwan yang shock dengan perlakuan Hanbin yang baru saja terjadi, tak henti-hentinya Jinhwan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o'

Hanbin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi namja mungilnya.

"hyung wae geurae?" tanya Hanbin sok polos/?

"a-a aniya" jawab Jinhwan gugup

Jinhwan berusaha mentralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, walaupun bukan pertama kalinya dia dan Hanbin berciuman tapi tetap saja setelah berciuman ia akan tetap merasa gugup.

"aigooo kau lucu sekali hyung" kata Hanbin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jinhwan

Sedangkan sang empu yang rambutnya diacak-acak hanya bisa berpout ria/?

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke dorm dulu hyung" kata Hanbin setelah keluar dari restaurant

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jinhwan

"aku masih ada urusan dengan Jiyong hyung di kantor" jawab Hanbin sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Jinhwan

"akan pulang malam lagi?" tanya Jinhwan sambil menatap manik hitam milik Hanbin dengan wajah sendunya.

"mungkin tidak" jawab Hanbin memeluk hangat sang kekasih menyalurkan seluruh cintanya pada sang namja mungil

"arraseo, pergilah dan jangan pulang terlalu malam" kata Jinhwan setelah sampai di depan dorm mereka

"ne hyung aku akan pulang cepat dan menemanimu tidur" jawab Hanbin mencium kening sang mungil/?

Jinhwan melepas jaket beserta syalnya dan dipakaikannya pada Hanbin

"pakailah, diluar dingin aku tak mau kau sakit" kata Jinhwan sambil melingkarkan syal pada leher Hanbin

Hanbin tersenyum karena perlakuan Jinhwan, kekasih mungilnya ini memang selalu pengertian pada kesehatan seluruh member terutama padanya tak salah jika sang ibu menyetujui hubungannya dengan sang mungil ibu mertuanya juga menyuruhnya cepat menikah dengan mungilnya ini.

"wae?" tanya Jinhwan setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya/?

"ani hyung" jawab Hanbin "yasudah aku pergi dulu hyung, aku segera pulang" kata Hanbin sambil mencium bibir Jinhwan lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

"ya bagaimana tamannya?" tanya Hanbin pada seseorang di seberang sana (telpon)

"_beres hyung"_ jawab sang pelaku/?

"kau tidak membuatnya jelekkan donghyuk-ah?" tanya Hanbin lagi pada sang fake maknae

"_tidak hyung, kalau tidak percaya datang saja sendiri ke taman, aku dan Jiwon hyung sudah membereskannya" _jawab Donghyuk

"arraseo" jawab Hanbin memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman

Tak lebih dari 10 menit ai sudah sampai di taman dekat dormnya.

"Donghyuk-ah" panggil Hanbin "Jiwon hyung" lanjutnya

"eoh wasseo?" tanya Jiwon

"eotte? baguskan hyung?" tanya Donghyuk memamerkan hasil karyanya dengan sang namja pada Hanbin

"choigo" kata Hanbin sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, pastikan Jinhwan senang dengan kejutanmu" kata Jiwon menepuk pundak Hanbin lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri

"hyung kau harap akan menerimaku sepenuhnya" pikir Hanbin

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

iKON dorm

"aku pulang" seru Jinhwan saat masuk rumah

"sudah makan hyung?" tanya Yunhyeong saat Jinhwan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"sudah dengan Hanbin" jawab Jinhwan

Yunhyeong hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban hyungnya

"geundae, Donghyuk sama Jiwon eodi?" tanya Jinhwan

"kencan" jawab Junhwe

"sebentar lagi kan valentine jadi sepertinya mereka akan pergi semalaman hyung" lanjut Yunhyeong

'drrttt drrrtt'

"hyung ponselmu?" tanya Junhwe

Jinhwan segera merogoh sakunya dan mendapati panggilan dari sang kekasih, diangkatnya panggilan dari sang kekasih

"yeoboseyo?" tanya Jinhwan

"_hyung bisa kesini?"_

"ada apa? apa ada yang salah?"

"_sudahlah hyung kau kesini saja, jangan lewat depan hyung banyak preman, kalau bisa lewat taman"_

"ne? preman?" seru Jinhwan tak percaya

"_ah hyung itu tidak penting sekarang, aku membutuhkan bantuan disini untuk inspirasi laguku, ingta kata-kataku lewat taman hyung"_ kata Hanbin diseberang sana lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Yunhyeong khawatir

"dia butuh inspirasi" jawab Jinhwan malas

"kau ingin pergi lagi hyung?" tanya Chanwoo

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk

"jangan lupa pakai jaket dan syal mu hyung" kata Yunhyeong memperingatkan.

Segera Jinhwan menyambar sebuah jaket dan syal yang berada di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri lalu segera berlari keluar dorm.

Saat melewati taman Jinhwan melihat ada yang aneh dengan si taman/?

'kenapa gelap?' pikir Jinhwan

'apa lampunya mati?'

'ah sudahlah yang penting harus segera ke kantor' tanpa pikir panjang Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan taman.

Belum sampai ia meninggalkan taman, gemerlap lampu mulai menyala di taman membentuk sebuah hati.

Langkah Jinhwan terhenti karena lampu taman yang tiba-tiba menyala dengan membentuk sebuah hati di tengahnya.

"KIM JINHWAN"

Jinhwan melihat sesosok/? lelaki yang tak lain adalah sang kekasih hati siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanbin, segera ia berlari memeluk sang mickey mouse/?

"hyung" panggil Hanbin setelah melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih hati

"ne?" tanya Jinhwan

Hanbin merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati

"ayo kita menikah hyung" kata Hanbin sambil memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis Jinhwan

Jinhwan diam dengan mata merah menahan tangis

"hyung wae geurae?" tanya Hanbin saat melihat mata sang namja memerah

Di peluknya sang kekasih agar tak menangis dan mengusap pelan punggungnya

"saranghae Kim Hanbin saranghae" bibir mungil Jinhwan mengucapkan kata cinta pada sang kekasih ia terlalu bahagia saat Hanbin mengajaknya menikah terharu dengan sang kekasih yang selalu menemani dan menepati janjinya.

Hanbin melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Jinhwan dengan jarinya lalu mencium bibir namja mungilnya.

"ini hadiah valentine dariku untuk tahun ini hyung, semoga tahun depan hadiahnya kau memberiku momongan" kata Hanbin sambil tertawa pelan

Jinhwan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja manisnya.

"saranghae" kata Jinhwan sekali lagi

"nado saranghae hyung" balas Hanbin sambil memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan posesif

.

.

END

.

.

Gimana?

Bagus gak?

Jelek pasti

Thanks yang udah support

Ada yang minta buatin ff yunchan kalo ngga yunhwe...

Kapan-kapan aja ya dedek bikinin :3

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya mamake gak review tar dedek santet –

Ppyong


End file.
